Supergirl Pilot
by bointhecity
Summary: This is my own take on the story of Supergirl. In this world there is no Clark Kent, no Superman. She is alone and feared for her abilities.
SUPERGIRL

Pilot Episode

"Woman of Steel"

Written by

Beau Kragovich

Beau Rewrite

April 26th, 2016

ACT 1

FADE IN:

EXT. METROPOLIS - NIGHT

We swoop through the city skyline in first person view. Metropolis is a shiny, clean, bright city. Even in the evening it's alive and bustling. The tall buildings are covered with lights from top to bottom. We see the Daily Planet, with its illuminated globe at top. The view lands on a tall building. It's a high rise luxury building with balconies lining the side.

The view now comes out to 3rd person and we see that we were looking at the world through Supergirl's eyes.

Supergirl is strong looking, she has determined eyes, and overall a bright, optimistic vibe. She looks to be in her mid-20s.

She slowly lowers herself onto a balcony.

There is a young Woman in her late 20s standing on the balcony holding a glass of wine. She is in a robe. She is smaller than Supergirl, but no less of a presence. This is Lois Lane.

EXT./INT. LOIS'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

SUPERGIRL

Nice night, Ms. Lane.

Supergirl steps down onto the balcony.

Lois is startled. She turns around, now facing Supergirl.

LOIS (V.O.)

Supergirl! Call me Lois, please. I was hoping you'd come see me. I take it you read my article?

Lois fiddles with her phone. "SG here." is written on the screen. She sends the text to a contact saved under 'The General'.

SUPERGIRL

I did. _Who is Supergirl_ **.** Very to the point.

LOIS

Yup. Subtlety has never been my forte.

SUPERGIRL

I can appreciate that.

LOIS

Well, in the spirit of straightforwardness...who are you?

SUPERGIRL

I'm Kara Zor-El, of Krypton.

LOIS

Krypton? So the rumors are true. You're an alien.

Supergirl turns away and faces the night sky.

SUPERGIRL

I'm not from Earth, if that's what you mean.

LOIS

Well, isn't that what an alien usually is?

SUPERGIRL

I've been on Earth for almost 13 years now. I don't know that I'd still call this world alien to me.

LOIS

There are people **from** Earth who have been in this country longer than that and are still considered aliens.

SUPERGIRL

Yes. I know. I've seen firsthand.

LOIS

Why **did** you decide to come see me?

Supergirl turns back around to Lois. She's nervous. Her arms are crossed.

SUPERGIRL

I thought if you and I could speak I could show you I'm no threat.

LOIS

Why are you on Earth?

SUPERGIRL

Because my home, Krypton, is gone and this is where my ship landed.

LOIS

And you...come in peace?

SUPERGIRL

(Chuckles)

A few too many cheesy sci-fi movies, Lois? I mean this world no harm. I have been doing my best to protect it since I arrived, though I can't say I've been welcomed with open arms.

LOIS

Yea well, we had an Alien protecting us before and it didn't go all that well.

SUPERGIRL

Who-

Supergirl's super hearing picks up approaching soldiers. Her head turns towards Lois front door. A helicopter appears over the building and shines a bright light on Supergirl.

SUPERGIRL (CONT'D)

Oh c'mon!

DEO agents rush in. Supergirl puts her hands above her head and gets on her knees. She is cuffed. A man approaches her slowly. He is noticeably older. Grey hair in a buzz cut, military uniform, the name "LANE" on a patch on his chest. He looks physically strong, very confident and sure of himself. This is General Samuel Lane, Lois's father.

He strolls over and looks down on Supergirl.

Lois storms over to her father.

LOIS

Was all of this necessary?

Supergirl looks up at Lois.

SUPERGIRL

You knew?

Lois looks somewhat ashamed.

GEN. LANE

Oh good, it speaks english.

He turns to his men.

Pack it up, boys!

ACT 2

INT. SECRET UNDERGROUND DEO FACILITY - UNKNOWN LOCATION - NIGHT

General Lane talks to some men in suits then gets in an elevator. He enters a code and has his hand scanned. The elevator takes him down several floors. He walks down a dimly lit hallway and is met outside of a room by two soldiers. They walk into a room where Supergirl is chained up to a metal desk. There is glass on two sides of the room. The rest of the room is metal.

GEN. LANE

Sorry for the wait. Paperwork and all that.

Supergirl lifts her arms to reveal she chained to the desk and floor.

SUPERGIRL

The chains weren't needed. If I wanted to escape, I wouldn't be here now.

GEN. LANE

I'll decide what is and isn't necessary.

He turns on a camera which is directly facing Supergirl. He is slowly pacing back and forth.

GEN. LANE

State your name.

SUPERGIRL

Kara Zor-El

GEN. LANE

Oh, so it's not 'Supergirl'.

SUPERGIRL

I take it you don't think I'm so super, General Lane.

Gen. Lane leans forward, his hands on the desk.

GEN. LANE

You know who I am?

SUPERGIRL

Not really. I just overheard you and your men speaking before you came in.

GEN. LANE

How is that possible? We were all- Oh I see.

He turns to his men.

GEN. LANE (CONT'D)

Add super hearing to the list boys.

Supergirl looks confused.

SUPERGIRL

The list?

He grins.

GEN. LANE

We're keeping a list of your known abilities, for **when** we need to take you down.

SUPERGIRL

Don't you mean if?

GEN. LANE

If, when, all the same.

General Lane flips through some pages in a packet he's holding.

GEN. LANE (CONT'D)

According to this you came down in a ship. Where are the rest of your...people?

SUPERGIRL

I have no people. I came alone..

GEN. LANE

No family? Comrades? Planet folk?

Supergirl suddenly gets very sad and serious.

SUPERGIRL

They all died.

GEN. LANE

Sorry to have to ask, but did you kill them?

Supergirl is very obviously keeping herself in check right now.

SUPERGIRL

Their deaths were their own doing. My uncle, Jor-El, warned the head council that we were over-using Krypton's resources, but the council chose to ignore his warnings and kept on mining energy from the planet's core. Kryton imploded upon itself. I was the sole survivor.

GEN. LANE

And you're sure of that?

SUPERGIRL

Unfortunately.

GEN. LANE

How did you survive?

SUPERGIRL

My mother put me in a ship and sent me off in search of a new home. The ship was programmed by her to find a planet which most suitably matched my physiology. It chose Earth.

GEN. LANE

And you guys spoke English on your planet?

SUPERGIRL

No, we spoke Kryptonian. I've been learning many of this planet's languages since arriving.

GEN. LANE

Around 13 years ago, right? We just got first word of you a few years ago. What were you this time?

SUPERGIRL

I was living in a small village in Mexico. Eventually I had to leave because the more I helped them the worse things seemed to get for them.

GEN. LANE

Hah! So you came to Metropolis.

General Lane walks around the table. Arms crossed he looks down at Supergirl.

GEN. LANE

Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, whatever you call yourself. You seem nice enough, but I think you understand that I can't just let someone of your power and ability walk freely.

SUPERGIRL

General Lane, out of respect I will stay here as long as you **reasonably** need me to, but I hope you know I have no intention of being held here the rest of my life.

GEN. LANE

Is that a threat?

SUPERGIRL

No sir. Just a statement of fact. There is a lot of beauty in this world I've yet to see and a lot of people who still need my help.

GEN. LANE

Play your cards right and you might just see that world sometime in the next 20-30 years.

Supergirl stands up controlling her strength so she doesn't break the chains.

SUPERGIRL

(scowling)

BUT SIR!

He walks back to the front of the room. Turns off the camera and signals his men to handle Supergirl.

GEN. LANE

That'll be all for today. You'll need your strength for tomorrow. Good night.

He walks out of the room.

Supergirl looks conflicted. She wants to just break out of the chains and leave, but she knows that would only lead to more trouble for her. This is the first time her existence has been widely confirmed and the world is rejecting her for being from another planet.

ACT 2

INT. SECRET UNDERGROUND DEO FACILITY - UNKNOWN LOCATION

LABORATORY TESTING MONTAGE.

Over the next few weeks they test her. They try to gauge her max speed and strength. They test her hearing and her physiology. They find that the longer she is in the bunker the weaker her body gets. After a few weeks she is noticeably slower and weaker.

During that time, she makes friends with 2 DEO scientists, Max and Bree. They start to worry for her. One day during testing they notice that her vitals are much lower than they have been and that she is having trouble keeping up.

INT. SECRET UNDERGROUND DEO FACILITY - UNKNOWN LOCATION - DAY

Max and Bree enter Supergirl's room. Bree walks over and sets up a blood pressure monitor and takes out her stethoscope.

BREE

Hey Kara, how're you holding up?

Supergirl wears a pained smile. Bree applied the stethoscope to Supergirl's chest while testing Supergirl's blood pressure.

SUPERGIRL

Super.

Max walks over and makes a check mark on his clipboard.

MAX

Humor, check.

Max looks over at the door and sees General Lane standing right outside. He motions to Bree for them to go and speak to him.

MAX

General Lane, Sir, Kara is showing signs of cellular deterioration. At this rate we don't know how much longer she will hold.

GEN. LANE

Have you determined the cause of her deterioration?

Bree takes out a packet with Supergirl's medical information and hands it to General Lane.

BREE

Lack of sun, we think. Our analysis of Kara's physiology shows that her cells behave much like a plant's. They utilize the sun to convert sunlight into energy. She's been down here too long. Her vitamin D levels have tanked and her blood glucose levels are much lower than they should be.

GEN. LANE

Can we create a synthetic light source to force a chemical reaction? If we can find a way to sustain her we can create and alternative living solution for her outside of here.

MAX

We've been working on something for the last couple of weeks but we can't find the right wavelength for her cell's absorption abilities.

GEN. LANE

Keep trying and I'll see what I can do.

General Lane gives Max and Bree their leave and enters Supergirl's room.

He walks over to her desk and picks up some papers. Supergirl is laying down on her bed. She doesn't look well.

GEN. LANE

I'm assuming you heard that?

Supergirl sits up slowly and shakes her head.

SUPERGIRL

Hearing isn't what it used to be.

General Lane has a rare honest moment with himself. He's not proud of what's happening. He's come to think of Supergirl as a person and not just an alien.

GEN. LANE

Look. I don't take any pleasure in this. The truth is you're terrifyingly strong, and fast, and other things we don't even know yet. And to top it all off, you're not human.

SUPERGIRL

I'm not the only super powered being on this planet. I've seen others who can do amazing things.

GEN. LANE

The metas. Yes, some of them have extraordinary abilities and some do malicious things with those gifts, but they're from Earth. We know their physiology, we know their weaknesses. We don't know you, or your people. For all we know they are still alive and waiting to invade at any time.

SUPERGIRL

And how do I prove myself otherwise?

GEN. LANE

(Sighs)

You seem nice enough, but I can't let you know until we know you're not a threat.

SUPERGIRL

Don't know if you heard, but I'm not exactly a threat to anyone these days.

GEN. LANE

Agents Max and Bree have been giving me status updates. They're doing what they can.

Max enters the room. He looks nervous.

MAX

General Lane, it's Lois.

GEN. LANE

Tell her I'll call her back.

A hand from behind Max pushes the door in further. Lois Lane enters the room. She carries herself just as powerfully as her father does.

LOIS

Tell me yourself.

Lois's attention goes straight to Supergirl. She looks mortified.

LOIS (CONT'D)

Oh God. Dad, General Lane, she looks terrible.

SUPERGIRL

Regular hearing still works guys.

GEN. LANE

She's not your concern. What are you doing here? And how did you get in? This is a secured government facility!

She flashes her badge.

LOIS

There's been another attack. This time he took out an entire city block. People are dead.

General Lane puts his hand on his head as if he has a headache.

LOIS (CONT'D)

This is getting way out of hand. What's the DEO going to do about it?

GEN. LANE

You already know my stance on speaking to the press.

LOIS

(smugly)

Only after a couple of shots?

General Lane looking displeased. Supergirl tries to bring herself to her feet. She looks up at Lois.

SUPERGIRL

What kind of attacks?

General Lane waves her away without even looking at her.

GEN. LANE

That is a matter of National Security. We shouldn't even be speaking about it.

SUPERGIRL

I want to help.

This time her turns her way. His face gets noticeably red.

GEN. LANE

Absolutely not.

LOIS

Sir, that's why I came. I think we need her.

GEN. LANE

Well I'm glad that I'm the only Lane whose opinion matters here.

MAX

(Afraid.)

Sir, it will probably help us with our other problem as well.

General Lane shift his attention and anger to Max.

GEN. LANE

You want me to send her into the field. You want us to put our trust in her?

MAX LOIS

Yes.

GEN. LANE

(Visibly frustrated.)

You're willing to risk all of those lives? To have that on your head?

LOIS

Yes! Respectfully, sir, what happened with Jonn wasn't your fault and I'll remind you it wasn't his either. And Supergirl isn't Jonn. Give her a chance. We don't really have another choice right now.

SUPERGIRL

Please. I want to help.

General Lane turns to Lois.

GEN. LANE

What about the metas?

LOIS

This isn't exactly a job for Black Lightning. We're not sure what kind of reaction his electrical attacks might cause. Prysm has been absorbing residual radioactivity, but direct blasts have been taking their toll on her. She isn't battle ready.

An agent enters the room.

AGENT

General, there's an attack happening right now. Southside.

GEN. LANE

Suicide Slums. I don't know if those old buildings can take hits from Reactron.

Supergirl is taken aback by this name. She gets a surge of energy and stands up.

SUPERGIRL

Reactron? He's the one who is attacking Metropolis?

GEN. LANE

You know him?

SUPERGIRL

He and I met in China a few years back. Not exactly friends.

GEN. LANE

You show up, then he shows up. I'm starting to think this isn't a coincidence.

SUPERGIRL

If he's here because of me, then I have to stop him. He's already killed people in Metropolis, right?

Lois nods in sad agreement.

SUPERGIRL (CONT'D)

That means I've already done what I've been trying not to do. I've brought pain here, just like in Mexico. You have to let me at least try to fix it.

GEN. LANE

(Giving in.)

You will be acting as an Agent of the DEO. You will follow every order I give you. If you disobey even once we will take you down. Along with Reactron. You're right, this is your mess, and I'm not risking any of my men to clean it up.

Bree enters the room. She is holding a suit in her hands.

BREE

Max and I were hoping you'd say that. We've made Supergirl a new suit. It should create less drag when she flies or runs and it should also aid her cells in gathering light.

Supergirl notices her family's crest on the front of the suit.

SUPERGIRL

That symbol. Where did you-?

GEN. LANE

We don't have time for this! If you're going to help, then come on and help!

Supergirl goes to suit up. General Lane confronts Max and Bree.

GEN. LANE

So, this is what you two were working on?

MAX

We had faith you'd come around.

GEN. LANE

We'll talk about this later. And if this goes south I expect both of your resignations in the morning.

LATER

Supergirl comes out wearing her new suit. It is similar to her old suit, but much higher quality and it has her family's crest on the front.

Waiting for her in the hall are General Lane and a group of soldiers.

SUPERGIRL

I'm feeling better already. Let's go stop a madman.

ACT 3

INT. DEO CONVOY VAN - OUTSIDE SOUTHSIDE, METROPOLIS - DAY

GEN. LANE

We're picking up his radioactive signature here. Remember, do as I say or you spend the rest of your life in that bunker. Have you fought him before?

SUPERGIRL

Yea. He concentrates his radioactivity into blasts of energy. He can also use them to propel himself or shield attacks.

GEN. LANE

Did you ever beat him?

SUPERGIRL

No. But that was a long time ago. I won't lose this time.

GEN. LANE

You better not.

SUPERGIRL

I know.

EXT. SOUTHSIDE, METROPOLIS - DAY

Supergirl gets out of the van and does a long jump over to where Reactron is. As she lands she cracks the pavement below her feet.

SUPERGIRL

Reactron. I honestly hoped I'd never see you again, but you here you are.

Supergirl kicks around a few rocks. Gets herself stretched out in her new suit.

SUPERGIRL (CONT'D)

Welcome to Metropolis, sorry your stay won't be as long as you'd like.

REACTRON

I'm not here to sightsee, Supergirl. But I will bring back a souvenir. Your head.

He blasts the ground which projects him upward then he readies a blast in his hand as he's coming down toward Supergirl.

Supergirl blocks but the blast is strong. She's knocked back.

REACTRON

Something's off. You were much stronger than that before.

SUPERGIRL

Don't worry. I just need to be strong enough to stop you.

REACTRON

You couldn't beat me last time and this time will be no different. Unlike you, I don't set lasers to stun.

SUPERGIRL

I don't have to kill you to stop you. I can also hurt you really badly.

GEN. LANE (V.O.)

Supergirl, enough talk. Finish this already.

SUPERGIRL

(Whispering)

I'm stalling. Looking for...there it is!

REACTRON

Are you gonna fight me or what?

SUPERGIRL

You asked for it.

Supergirl runs toward Reactron using super speed. They fight. He releases a pulse of radioactivity. Supergirl absorbs as much of it as she possibly can. Supergirl is getting stronger the longer she fights him. Little by little she pushes the battle away from Southside. He sends a large blast her way. This time she is able to successfully block it.

EXT. SHIPYARD - OUTSIDE METROPOLIS - DAY

Supergirl has managed to push the fight all the way to the shipyard which is rich with lead which is exactly what she needs for her plan to succeed.

INT. DEO CONVOY VAN - OUTSIDE SOUTHSIDE, METROPOLIS - DAY

GEN. LANE

Where'd they go?

VAN AGENT

We've lost visual. We don't know.

EXT. SHIPYARD - OUTSIDE METROPOLIS - DAY

SUPERGIRL

I may not be at full strength, but I've always been smarter than you. For instance, I know it takes some time for your energy blasts to power up. From the way you've been fighting I'd say it's approximately 3 minutes. Which means I have 2 and a half left to do this.

Supergirl runs at super speed and punches him. This time it lands. She runs by a few more times. Punch. Punch. Punch. He's weak. He falls to his knees and he's trying to catch his breath.

SUPERGIRL

Oh, it feels so good to be back.

She zips through and collects pieces of iron at super speed. She is much faster now than earlier in the fight. She surrounds Reactron in lead and uses her heat vision to weld the pieces together. Reactron struggles to break through but isn't able to. She uses her heat vision to poke 3 holes into the lead cage surrounding Reactron.

SUPERGIRL (CONT'D)

There you go. Wouldn't want you dying on the way to prison.

REACTRON

(Laughing)

Great job Supergirl.

(Catching his breath)

You really are stronger than the last time we fought. But you're done. He's gonna get you; It's only a matter of time.

SUPERGIRL

Who?

REACTRON

I'm not the only enemy you made in China. Havok's coming.

SUPERGIRL

What are you talking about?

GEN. LANE (O.S.)

Supergirl, what's going on? Where are you?

Reactron is laughing.

INT. DEO CONVOY VAN - OUTSIDE SOUTHSIDE, METROPOLIS - DAY

VAN AGENT

We've found her. She's on the other side of the river, at the warehouse depots.

GEN. LANE

(To the driver)

Move out. Get us close, but keep a safe distance.

EXT. SHIPYARD - OUTSIDE METROPOLIS - DAY

Supergirl is trying to get information out Reaction.

SUPERGIRL

Who is Havok?

General Lane's van is now parked about 1000ft away.

GEN. LANE (O.S.)

Supergirl, is it safe to retrieve the target?

REACTRON

(Laughing)

You'll see soon enough.

GEN. LANE (O.S.)

Supergirl! Answer me! That is a direct order!

SUPERGIRL

(Frustrated.)

He's trapped, you can come get him.

GEN. LANE (O.S.)

We're approaching for extraction.

The van approaches and loads Reactron. Supergirl walks over to General Lane who is signing some papers.

SUPERGIRL

He has information we need. We should interrogate him further!

GEN. LANE

 **We** will do nothing of the sort. **You** will get yourself in the van and we will discuss this at the base.

Supergirl gets in the van and the door closes behind her.

INT. DEO FACILITY LAB - NIGHT

Max is finishing up some tests he was performing on Supergirl. She sits up on the medical table.

MAX

Looks like you've made a full recovery Kara.

SUPERGIRL

I feel a lot better. Thank you for the suit and thank you for calling me Kara. It helps remind me who I am.

General Lane enters the lab. He comes over and shakes her hand.

GEN. LANE

You're the one who deserves our thanks. You did well out there.

SUPERGIRL

Thank you General. Were you able to get any intel from Reactron?

GEN. LANE

Not yet. We're transferring him to an off-site metahuman prison. We'll question him further from there.

SUPERGIRL

Great. I have some questions of my own I'd like to ask him.

GEN. LANE

You're not going anywhere. You got a little sun and you're back to your version of normal. You helped us today, but it doesn't change who you are or what you can do. We need to keep you under surveillance.

SUPERGIRL

What I can do is exactly why I should be out there helping you. You wouldn't have been able to take in Reactron without me.

GEN. LANE

The answer is no. You were dangerously close to refusing an order today. I can't trust you.

SUPERGIRL

I'm starting to think that no matter what happens you won't let me out of here and General, with all due respect I don't need your permission to be free.

GEN. LANE

Now hold on a minute!

Supergirl turns to Bree. She looks happy and relieved.

SUPERGIRL

Thank you again. If you or Max ever need me, I'll be there.

GEN. LANE

You can't leave this facility!

SUPERGIRL

Oh I can. And I will. I was hoping you'd come around, but you won't.

GEN. LANE

If you leave-

Supergirl interrupts him. She turns to Bree.

SUPERGIRL

When you need my help again just give me a holler. I'll be listening.

Supergirl tugs her ear.

GEN. LANE

Don't you dare-

Before he can finish his sentence Supergirl zooms out of the DEO facility and flies away.

GEN. LANE(CONT'D)

Find her! Use whatever force necessary but bring her back alive.

BREE

She just helped us! You can't-!

GEN. LANE

Watch it agent.

Lois Lane enters.

LOIS

I agree with Bree, General. Supergirl did well today. She saved Metropolis.

GEN. LANE

Who do you think you are? Coming in here whenever you like and undermining me?

LOIS

(Smugly)

I'm Lois Lane. And you? You're the General who just let an Alien escape a top secret government facility. That would make for a really good article.

GEN. LANE

You're on thin ice Lois.

LOIS

Try me. Call off your goons, or I post this faster than Supergirl zipped out of here.

General Lane takes out his walkie talkie and speaks into it.

GEN. LANE

Call off the guards. Let Supergirl go… For now.

He turns to Lois. He's fuming

GEN. LANE (CONT'D)

Do not forget your place. Just because you are my daughter does not mean you're above my orders. I will take you down if need be.

LOIS

Trust me, **dad** , I already know that.

ACT 4

EXT. LOIS LANE'S BALCONY - METROPOLIS -NIGHT

The next night Supergirl goes back to visit Lois again.

As she lands on the balcony Lois walks out from her living room.

LOIS

You again.

SUPERGIRL

No guns this time. Please.

LOIS

Hmph. Not like they would hurt you anyway. Sorry I got you locked up.

SUPERGIRL

It's OK. It was going to happen eventually. Couldn't stay hidden forever.

LOIS

I have to ask. You could have left at any time. Why didn't you?

SUPERGIRL

If I had left right away they would be chasing me right now. I had to show them and you that there was a reason to trust me. Earth is my home. I only want to protect it. Even now he'd still be chasing me if it wasn't for you.

LOIS

Me?

SUPERGIRL

It takes a lot to stand up to the General.

LOIS

Yea, well I leave for an assignment in London tomorrow, so you'll have to face him on your own for a while.

SUPERGIRL

I can handle it.

LOIS

I have no doubt.

Lois looks like she was just struck with an idea.

LOIS (CONT'D)

Where are you staying?

SUPERGIRL

That's a good question. One good thing about the DEO was that I had a place to sleep.

LOIS

I'm gone for months at a time. Why don't you stay here while I'm gone? You can water the plants, keep the super villains away...

SUPERGIRL

(Chuckles)

That's really nice of you, but I have an identity and life away from Supergirl and I don't know that I'm ready to tell you, or the DEO who that is.

LOIS

I'm not asking for your social security number.

Lois grabs Supergirls hands and looks her in the eyes. Kindly.

LOIS (CONT'D)

As far as I'm concerned you'll be Kara Zor-El, or Supergirl, whoever you want. In fact, you'll be doing me a favor. I get nervous leaving my apartment empty.

SUPERGIRL

In that case...call me Kara. Ok Ms. Lane. We've got a deal.

She lets go of Supergirl's hands.

LOIS

Kara, I think we're on a first name basis.

She walks over to her desk and grabs a pen and paper.

LOIS (CONT'D)

There is one more thing you could do for me. Could we finish that interview? I think Metropolis deserves to know about the person who saved them from Reactron.

SUPERGIRL

Sure!

(Laughs)

Where do you want me to start?

LOIS

The beginning.

EXT. METROPOLIS - DAY

A woman is reading a Daily Planet article on her tablet. The title is "Supergirl, Woman of Steel".

Supergirl flies overhead as people point in amazement.

FADE OUT.

END


End file.
